Abriendo los ojos - One-shot Rangershipping
by AnotherPartOfMeG-ff.net
Summary: Esta historia se ubica después de que liberaran a Deoxys en el manga. En ese momento, Lunick/Kazuki y Solana/Hinata descubren el gran amor que se tienen el uno al otro. Tags: Rangershipping Pokéspe PokémonSpecial Pokémon Special Adventures Ranger


Howdy! Antes que nada, ésta no es mi primera historia, es la cuarta (3 creadas en Wattpad, de las cuales, una fue eliminada). Bueno, quería traer esto, ya que se me hace frustrante nunca encontrar histoias de este Shipp, que en mi opinión, es muy bueno. Está basado en el manga de Pokémon Ranger de la serie Pokémon Special. Disfrútenlo.

(Aclaro por las dudas: Lunick = Kazuki/Helio Solana = Hinata/Selena).

Luego de que Lunick liberara a Deoxys, los miembros del Go-Rock Squad notaron que Solana llevaba consigo el huevo de Manaphy.

\- ¡¡La próxima vez que nos encontremos, Ranger Lunick, será su fin!! ¡¡Y el de toda la Ranger Union!! - exclamó el guitarrista, Billy.

Tras esto, el cuarteto se retita del lugar sin dejar rastro.

El ranger peliazul se queda unos mometos estático, para luego llamar la atención de su compañera.

\- ¡Hey! - gritó él, dirigiéndose a la chica. Llegando a estar a pocos centímetros de su cara - ¿Tú eres... Solana?

\- Ajá - respondió la de pelo turquesa, con cierta cara de fastidio y desinterés.

\- ¿La persona que me ayudó?

\- Ajá - respondió de la misma manera.

\- Entonces, ¿eres mi compañera?

\- Ajá - respondió indiferente.

Un segundo después, el jóven Ranger la carga en sus brazos como si de una princesa se tratase.

\- ¡Ok! Gracias por ayudarme - le dijo sin pena alguna, aunque, de manera inconsciente, se sentía diferente.

\- La chica se sonrojó de inmediato - Esp... ¡idiota! - fue lo que dijo, pero algo dentro de ella, disfrutaba de estar así, ya que no quería bajarse.

Al darse cuenta de esto, se sonrojó aún más, pero logró calmarse e inventar una escusa creíble.

\- Ah... pero como estoy tan cansada de correr en círculos, esto me viene muy bien - dijo estando más tranquila - Si quieres dar gracias, debes dárselas a Joel, que me envió la información. Y también a... - no pudo terminar, ya que su compañero se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

\- ¡Cierto! - dijo al darse cuenta - A los Pokémon que nos dieron su ayuda hoy - voltea a donde están los Pokémon - ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Pueden irse! - luego, voltea a ver una silueta en el cielo - ¡Ah, sí! A Deoxys también. ¡Que te vaya bien!

\- ... - el Pokémon solo voltea a verlo y luego se va.

Luego de esto, ambos jóvenes regresan a la base de los Rangers Fall City, donde les dicen que el huevo debe ser entregado a un Entrenador Pokémon de las regiones vecinas, ya que estos acostumbran a cuidar huevos de sus monstruos de bolsillo. A la vez, les encomiendan una nueva misión.

Tras lidiar con los Grimmer y regresar a la base, les dicen que se tomen el resto del día, ya que hicieron muchos esfuerzos y necesitan un descanso, a lo que estos acceden.

\- Y... ¿qué harás ahora, Solana? - preguntaba el peliazul.

\- No lo sé, sinceramente, prefiero estar trabajando aún - le respondió la peliturquesa.

\- Entonces, ¡salgamos! Podemos ir a cenar al restaurant que está cerca del muelle - le pidió e joven.

\- ¿¡T-Te refieres a... c-como una c-cita!? - cuestionó la ranger con un sonrojo, al cual, no le encuentra explicación.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Si quieres que sea una cita, así será! ¡Vamos! - tras esto, la toma de la mano y empieza a correr - _Sus manos son tan suaves... es como tocar una nube... espera, ¿qué digo? Desde que la cargué en brazos, no he parado de mirarla o pensar en ella. Será que... _\- el chico se sonrojó al pensar en la posibildad, y frenó en seco antes de chocarse con la florería.

\- Lunick, ¿qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó extrañada la joven.

\- _¿Cómo llegué aquí? Bueno, no importa, si estoy enamorado de ella, le haré un gesto romántico _\- pensó - Quería comprarte flores, no hay ningún problema, ¿verdad?

\- Se sonroja un poco por la acción de su compañero - ¡C-Claro q-que n-no! P-Pero, n-no tienes q-que hacerlo, e-es suficiente con la c-comida - a esta chica no le gusta ser tan consentida.

\- No es problema, anda, elige la que quieras - le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- _Demonios, ¿por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Estoy así desde que me llevó a la base de los Rangers. Acaso... ¿estoy enamorada de él? Bueno, es algo molesto aveces, pero es atento, lindo, carísmatico, y es guapo. Siempre sabe hacerme sonreír. Diablos, creo que desde que me cargó, he abierto los ojos. _\- pensaba la chica, sin darse cuenta de que habían pasado cinco minutos.

\- Entonces... ¿ya elegiste cuál?- le preguntó el chico, acercando su cara a la de la chica, provocando un sonrojo en esta.

\- E-Eh... s-solo u-una orquídea - dijo muy nerviosa al tener tan cerca al peliazul.

\- Señorita, ¿me da una orquídea? - dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer que atiende el local

\- Claro, aquí tiene, joven - toma una orquídea y se la da.

\- ¿Cuánto es? - preguntó sacando su billetera.

\- Oh, es un regalo. Ustedes dos son una muy bella pareja - les dijo sonriendo.

\- N-No somos pareja - dijeron ambos al unísono y sonrojados.

\- Mis disculpas, pero como los vi tomados de la mano, pensé que tenían una relación - les dijo señalando sus manos.

\- ¿¡Q-Qué!? - ambos miraron sus manos, sonrojados, y las separaron, pidiéndose disculpas.

\- M-Muchas gracias, s-señorita - dicho esto, se van del lugar. Lunick aún tenía la flor en la mano.

\- L-Lunick... ¿qué hago con la flor?

\- Permíteme - se acercó a ella y puso la flor en el lado derecho de su cabello, de una manera un tanto tierna, sonrojándose al sentir la respiración de la chica en su cuello.

\- Ahí está - habiendo terminado, se movió un paso hacia atrás, contemplando a la ojiroja.

\- G-Gracias - también sonrojada, se quesa observando los ojos azules del contrario.

Inconscientemente, ambos estaban acercando sus rostros, entrecerrando los ojos. Sentían la respiración del otro, se iban acercando un poco más, pero fueron detenidos cuando chocaron sus narices y soltaron un "Ouch". Luego, se miraron otra vez, y empezaron a reírse.

\- Ay, ¿qué acaba de pasar? - dijo el joven Ranger entre risas.

\- No lo sé, ah... - dijo cesando la risa - Ya vamos a comer, ¿sí?

\- Claro, vamos.

Mientras caminaban, iban rozando sus manos, hasta que ya no aguantaron y las unieron.

La cena fue una maravillosa velada. Ambos pidieron lasaña vegetariana y hablaban de temas variados, como de los esfuerzos del chico para convertirse en ranger y viceversa. Luego, sacaron un tema un poco más intetesante.

\- ...y le mandé muchas cartas a Spenser - dijo contsndo su relato el joven.

\- Si que tuvo con qué entretenerse - opinó la chica.

\- Sí, ¿verdad?

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, para luego volver a hablar.

\- O-Oye, L-Lunick - dijo tartamudeando Solana.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - me respondió él.

\- ¿Q-Qué t-te gusta en... u-una chica? - le preguntó con mucha timidez.

\- Veamos... - dijo con una mano en el mentón - Que sea comprensiva, me refiero a que entienda lo importante que es para mí mi trabajo como Rangers, y que me ocupa mucho tiempo. Que sea alguien con quien pueda contar para todo, que esté conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, que pueda confiar en ella, pero más que nada, que sepa amarme y que no se fije solo en mi apariencia - conluyó - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- S-Solo e-era... c-curiosidad.

\- Está bien.

La cena terminó, ambos salían del restaurant, y al ranger se le ocurrió:

\- Oye, Sol, ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado? - preguntó amablemente el chico.

\- Está bien, vamos - dijo sonriendo, el peliazul le devolvió el gesto, y, tomados de la mano, emprendieron viaje a la heladería.

\- Apuesto a que quieres de fresa, ¿no? - le dije tratando de adivinar qué gusto pediría su compañera.

\- Sí, y tú el de chocolate con maní, ¿verdad? - dijo la chica haciendo lo mismo.

\- Exacto.

\- Sale orden - dice el heladero.

\- Aquí están sus helados, son 50 yens - dijo extendiéndoles los helados.

\- Tenga - el ojiazul le da el dinero y se van a sentar a la orilla de la fuente

\- Oye, dame un poco... ah~ - la ojirroja abre la boca un poco para que su acompañante le diera helado con la cuchara - mmh... está rico.

\- Ahora dame tú - imita a la chica para recibir el helado - Está muy bueno.

\- Sí... mjjijiji - empezó a reírse un poco porque el chico tenía algo de helado alrededor del labio.

\- ¿De qué te ríes, eh? Si tú también tienes helado en los labios - dijo desafiante.

\- ¿Dónde? - lo miró algo confundida.

\- Aquí...

Tras decir eso, Lunick juntó sus labios con los de Solana (sin golpearse la nariz esta vez) generando una gran mezcla de emociones en esta: confusión, sorpresa, y deseo. Al salir del shock, cuando el peliazul separa sus labios un poco, ella los vuelve a unir, rodeando su cuello con un brazo. Él, con su mano libre, tomó la mejilla de la chica, dejando como escena un muy tierno beso lleno del amor mutuo que se tenían.

Al separarse, se miran a los ojos, que ahora tenían un brillo especial en el que se reflejaban las luces de ambos globos oculares.

\- Vaya, eso fue... - el primero en hablar fue el ojiazul.

\- ...hermoso - continuó la de pelo turquesa.

\- B-Bueno... creo que con eso dejé en claro mis sentimientos - el chico estaba un poco temeroso por la respuesta de la joven.

\- Mmm - exacto, la chica planea divertirse un poco viendo como su "amigo" se sonroja - ¿qué tipo de sentimientos?

\- Ehh... - se sonroja y se pone nervioso - ¡V-Vamos, no juegues conmigo! - dijo inflando un poco las mejillas.

\- Jajaja, está bien, está bien. Solo quiero que lo digas - bajó a medias sus párpados al decir esto.

\- Solana... yo... te amo. Me di cuenta recién hoy... luego de liberar a Deoxys, cuando te cargué. El tiempo que pasamos juntos, apoyándonos, riéndonos... poco a poco me hizo quererte cada vez más y más, a tal punto que terminé enamorándome de ti. Te amo, Solana, te amo mucho, eres demasiado importante en mi vida. Si me preguntaran ahora qué es lo que más deseo en la vida, es tenerte a mi lado para decirte lo mucho que te amo todos los días - confesó Lunick - Dime... ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

\- L-Lunick... - dijo soltando un par de lágrimas - yo también te amo mucho, a pesar de que a veces eres un poco pesado, te amo. El cómo me protejes, cómo me haces sonreír en momentos difíciles... sí, sí quiero ser tu novia - se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo y llenándole de besos la cara mientras lloraba un poco por tan hermosa confesión...

(N/A: ¿Es necesario recordarles que estaban sentados en la fuente?)

A pesar de que se estaban empapando, ahí estaban ellos, compartiendo calor en un abrazo lleno de amor, que posteriormete se convirtió en un tímido primer beso como pareja.

Luego de un rato, estaban parados en el mismo lugar, escurriendo sus chaquetas para quitarles un poco la humedad.

\- Sabes, lidiar con Deoxys nos abrió los ojos - dijo la Ranger.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó el Ranger

\- Fíjate, ambos nos descubrimos nuestros sentimientos gracias a eso - explicó - Nos ha hecho abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Y qué tal si los cerramos un momento y me das un beso? - le dijo con una mirada coqueta.

\- Me parece bien - tras decir esto, tomó al peliazul de las mejillas y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.

El chico aprovechó la cercanía para empujarla al agua, como venganza por hacerlo mojarse de la cabeza al trasero.

\- ¡Lunick! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Capture on!

Y así estuvieron un rato, correteando alrededor de la fuente (Y Lunick esquivando el Capture Styler de Solana). Pasados unos cinco minutos, decidieron que estaban a mano (Lunick mojado de pies a cabeza. Nota: No joder a Solana) hasta que recordaron algo:

\- Ey, ¿y qué fue de los helados? - dijo la ojiroja

\- Ahí están - dijo señalando al suelo.

\- Qué desperdicio...

\- Ayúdame a limpiarlo, somos Rangers, no debemos dejar basura, eso es muy sucio.

\- Sí, que asco de gente la que hace eso. Vamos.

\- Oye... ¿¡dónde están Plusle y Minun!? - dijo el peliazul desesperado

\- ¡Cierto! - dijo la peliturquesa de igual modo.

En otro lugar, no tan lejos de donde se encuentras nuestros rangers

(Modo traductor Pokémon On)


End file.
